Resident YuGiOh!
by Wait.What
Summary: Yugi & Co head to Tokyo for a Tourny, but little do they know a certain redhead American let out a horde of Zombies! Watching RE not required. Lots of crossovers with characters who die. A few OCs. Kinda crackish. Review or be eaten by Licker.


_**Resident Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_I've really been into Resident Evil lately, and so I at first decided to make a Resident Evil fanfic, with new characters, but then I was reading Theater Geek's The Broken Path, and decided, hey, why not make them go to Tokyo, and fight zombies? Mainly a horror/comedy/action/adventure fic this shall be._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Oculto: Wait.What does not own Resident Evil or Yu-Gi-Oh!

_**Summary:**_ Yugi and Co head to Tokyo for a Duel Monsters Tourny. Little do they know, a certain red-haired American accidently let out a horde of Zombies! YuGiOh characters, plus a few UMBRELLA ocs, not to mention Licker. Not required to watch Resident Evil to understand. Want a summary of the first movie? Check out ShadowLeggy's youtube account. Might be crackish. Has Largo from MegaTokyo in it for Prolouge.

_**Prolouge**_

_**One Year After Battle City, UMBRELLA Corp, Shinjuku, Tokyo, Japan**_

A certain fire-red haired American stood in front of the prostedgous UMBRELLA Corp. armed with a crossbow and a certain desire to destroy the company that said fire-red haired American was certain that the UMBRELLA Corp. had been creating hordes of the Undead. If only he knew how right he was, then maybe, just maybe, this never would have happened. But, alas, Largo Pyonn was ignorant and paraniod.

Largo glared at the building, before he tried to hide his large crossbow in his jacket, and walked right in through the front sliding glass doors. From a building not to far away, a certain Piro Raymond sighed at his friend's annoying habbits, such as being a very paraniod and imaginative person who had played one too many Zombie video games. The scientists were ignorant of the new person in the building, figuring that he was a person here for the job offering, and as such, they ignored him. Largo quickly checked the Touch Screen map, trying to figure out where the chemicals for raising the Undead were. He found a place that was marked 'Chemical Storage CAUTION', and had it print out a map of the building. He took the map, and headed down the stairs.

Largo searched the building for quite a few minutes, getting lost once or twice, but, eventually, he found his way to the Chemical Storage room. He opened the door, which, stupidly, didn't have a Card Lock. Largo walked into the room, took a glance around the room, and saw a white suit on the table. Largo put the white sanitary suit on, and walked over to and odd-looking piece of glass. Largo peered inside, to find out that behind the glass was a container of vials. On a pillar next to the glass was a sheet that listed the rows and columes that the vials were in, and which was which. Largo read through the list, until he saw a listing that said 'Undead Virus'. Largo smirked, and looked up where it was located. F4,R9. Largo looked for something to grab the Virus, and saw that there was a joystick and a claw, like on a Prize Grabber that you find in every grocery shop and occasionally resturants. Largo quickly wondered if it was stronger than those that you find at grocery shops.

Largo placed his hand on the joystick, and moved it around. It did what he wanted. Largo smirked. And Piro said that all those video game skills would never be useful. Largo navigated the Claw just over where the Virus was, and then looked for a button to press. There was a big, red, and shiny button next to the joystick. Largo pressed it, and the Claw dropped down, and then clamped around the vial, before jerking up, and moving over to the drop-off, and swiftly putting the vial in the drop-off, which moved towards Largo the second after the Claw moved away. Largo had to hand it to the UMBRELLA Corp., they were smart. That's what made them so dangerous.

Largo grabbed the vial containing the Virus with the gloved hands, and chucked it at the ground. It broke, and the liquid inside seeped out of the now cracked glass. Largo quickly got out of his white sanitary suit, grabbed his map, and ran out of the door, to the hallway, up the stairs, and bumped into someone who shouted curses at him. Largo ignored the cursing female, and went out the door. Several minutes later, the computer realized that there was a contamination, and sent out it's beast. The Licker. The Licker was an old specimen, and despite popular belief, was not a horny bastard. Instead, it was a bastard that looked like a dog with no fur, with it's brain showing. Like MoJo JoJo, except it was canine-ish, not primate-ish. The Licker quickly ran through the building from it's cage, quickly killing everyone it came across, while Largo happily headed back home to Mega Gamers, oblivious to the chaos he created.

_**Yugi's House, Domino, Japan, Same Time**_

"Yugi! You have mail from Kaiba!" Grandpa exclaimed, as he loked at the letter. Yugi had a confused looked on his face, as did Anzu, Honda, Ryou, and the newest member of their group, Malik. Jounchi (sp?) had a pissed looked on his face, however. Why would Kaiba send Yugi a letter? Yugi walked into the front of the store and took the letter from his Grandfather's hands, and checked who it was from as he walked back to the living room. Yup, it was from Kaiba. Yugi wondered if he should open it. As he walked into the living room, he was dragged to the couch by Anzu.

"What's it say?" Anzu whined. Anzu had, unfortunetly for her and the rest of the group, devolped a crush on Kaiba, and as a result, whined if she heard Kaiba's name and imeadeatly wanted to know what was going on. Yugi sweatdropped.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet." Yugi said truthfuly.

"Then open it." Honda said. Malik, Ryou, and Anzu agreed. Jounchi didn't want to have a single thing to do with that rich asshole, and crossed his arms and pouted for a bit, but his curiosity got the best of him, so he too agreed that Yugi should open it. Yugi, having five people against him, sighed and used his finger to open the envelope. He pulled out the letter and read it.

_- Loser,_

_Seeing as you probably wouldn't know of it, there is a Duel Monsters tourny on June the fifth, a week from today, in Tokyo. Which means we get to duel again, and this time I'll be the winner. There are seven plane tickets inclosed in this envelope, sincee you would never be able to get there yourself. Plane leaves at 3 pm on Wednesday. Not coming means you forfet your title._

_Seto Kaiba_

Yugi sweatdropped at the vengeful corperation owner's attempts to make sure that he would go. That, and he forgot to erase a few mistakes. A few seconds later, he saw that everyone was crowded around him.

"Um, you guys?" Everyone looked at Yugi. "You're in my bubble." Everyone sweatdropped, but moved away. "Well, I supose you all know what that says, now." Everyone nodded. "Let's get packing for Tokyo!" Everyone grinned.

"YEAH!"

_There's the prolouge. Longest prolouge I've ever written. I think...Oh, well. Anyways, that is the last you'll see from Largo and Piro._

_**Bonus Scene**_

"Why would Kaiba send a letter to Yugi?" Anzu asked

"Maybe it was to finally declare his love for me." Yugi said quietly. Jounchi shook his head in disagreement.

"Naw, he's probably declairing his love for _me_, Yug. Don't get your hopes up." Jounchi said.

"Jounchi, wouldn't he of sent it to your own house?" Honda asked. Jounchi shook his head.

"No, because he doesn't know where I live. So he sent it to Yugi for safe keeping." Jounchi said proudly.

"Then why does it have Yugi's name on it?" Ryou asked.

"Because if it was marked with my name, everyone would get suspicious."

"Ohhh. Big word. But, sorry. Kaiba sent it to me to declair his love for me." Anzu said, crossing her arms. Malik scoffed.

"Are you mad, woman? He obviously wanted to declair his love for me, because I'm so smexy." Ryou raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you certainly are egoistic. And di you just say smexy?" Ryou asked. Malik nodded proudly. "Well, then. Prepare to be disappointed, because Kaiba is declairing his love for me!"

"Nuh uh!" Everyone turned to look at the speaker, and sweatdropped. It was Honda. "He obviously wants to declair his love for _me_, so weed it and weep, bitches!" A cough was heard, and they all turned to look at a girl with beautiful blue locks, purple eyes, and numerous other unimportant sue-details.

"Honda, you are mistaken. It is read it and weep, not weed it and weep. And Kaiba obviously loves _me_." The Sue declaired. Everyone stared at the Sue questioningly.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryou asked.

"I am Berri Moonclaw Neko Ichigo Moonbeam Ravenclaw Dickerson. I have a very trag..." The Sue didn't get to continue, because it was blasted with tons of flames. Everyone looked to where the source was, and saw that it was Grandpa, and he was holding a FlameRocket Launcher.

"The only thing bad about this town is all the damn Sues." Everyone sweatdropped.

_Last line was kind of jacked from a movie with vampires in it that my brain does not currently remember the title of. I had a debate on whether I should add this or not. I did._

_Wait.What_


End file.
